


I'll Be Your Home

by rainingroses05



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, M/M, i have a lot of feelings about these two, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingroses05/pseuds/rainingroses05
Summary: "It feels like saying 'I love you.'"





	

         Raffaele runs his hands over the map, tracing the lines, the outlines of the islands, the shape of the waves. He tucks his knees up to his chest, folding the corner of the yellowed paper over itself again and again, and closes his eyes.

         Sleep continues to elude him.

         Raffaele opens his eyes again. He can feel Enzo’s presence in the doorway, the threads of his energy brushing against Raffaele’s fingertips.

         Enzo crosses the room and sits beside him. “Trouble sleeping?” His hair is slightly tousled, like he’s been tossing and turning in bed. He looks _soft_ , and Raffaele plucks at his energy, sending gentle waves of calm.

         Raffaele shrugs. “You?”

         Enzo nods slowly before tilting his head and pressing his forehead into Raffaele’s long hair.

         It’s nothing unusual, but Raffaele feels his heart speed up nonetheless.

         Enzo yawns and says something quietly, his voice muffled and soft.

         Raffaele nudges his shoulder and turns to look at him. “What?”

         Enzo stares at him for a moment, eyes wide and tired, and laughs.

         Raffaele likes him like this, likes how the fire in his eyes glows softly, likes seeing him smile. “What?”

         “I forget.”

         The corner of Raffaele’s mouth tugs up into a smile.

         “What are you doing?” Enzo taps the paper in Raffaele’s hands.

         “Just thinking.”

         Enzo raises his eyebrows in a silent, “About _?_ ” and Raffaele can’t _not_ tell him.

         “I want to travel someday. Explore. When it’s all over.” Raffaele laughs softly. “If it’s _ever_ over.”

         “It’ll be over soon,” Enzo says quietly.

         It’s a lie. Raffaele knows it’s a lie because he’s usually the liar. “What if we’re dead before it’s over?” Part of him believes they will be. Part of him just wants to know what Enzo will say.

         “I’m not going to let that happen. I’ll end it myself,” Enzo says firmly. He gently takes Raffaele’s hand and squeezes.

         Raffaele looks away. He shuffles his feet on the stone floor. “They’re getting stronger. Your Daggers.”

         “That’s because of you.”

         Raffaele smiles at the wall and shakes his head before turning to Enzo and placing his hands on his chest. His fingers wander aimlessly for a moment before clasping the top of Enzo’s shirt. His skin is hot against Raffaele’s hands. Enzo’s always warm.

         “We could go now. Recruit new Elites somewhere else,” Enzo says, close enough that Raffaele can feel his hot breath on his cheek.

         Raffaele laughs airily. “No. No, what about our plans here? Besides… it’ll be better when it’s over.”

         “What do you mean?”

         “It’s better to travel when you have a home to come back to.”

         Enzo grabs both of Raffaele’s hands and laces their fingers together, pulling him closer. “I’m your home,” he says fiercely.

         Raffaele feels the ripple in his energy, and a slight gasp escapes his lips, followed by a soft smile. “And I’m yours.”

         It feels like saying “I love you.”

         “My prince,” he adds softly, partly just to see Enzo blush.

         Enzo’s face flushes, and he can barely stammer out the words, “I’m always here for you to come back to.”

         “I hope we’re never apart long enough for me to have to.”

                                                   


End file.
